


Limits

by BasementVampire



Series: 120 Days of Sodom [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Belts, Bondage, Crying, Dom Gerard Way, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Kind of rapey, M/M, No Lube, No Safeword, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Under-negotiated Kink, but frank likes it, idk this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard knows what his boyfriend likes, even if Frank needs a little convincing.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is the next work in this series, and I hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Passion: "He looks as if he is caressing the [man he is fucking]...but at the instant he comes he seizes [his] head and dashes it hard against the wall."

Gerard knew his boyfriend had a thing for pain. They'd never really talked about it--Frank was ridiculously shy when it came to sex—but it was strikingly obvious; Frank went wild when Gerard spanked him or pulled his hair or fucked him with not enough prep. And Gerard had to admit, he got off on it, too. It's not like he was a sadist or anything (okay, maybe just a little) but he loved seeing Frank so desperate and in pleasure.

Gerard had a plan; he wasn't sure how far Frank wanted to take this, but he was willing to test both of their limits.

It was after dinner, and Frank was in the shower. Gerard waited in the bedroom, next to the door of the connected bathroom, and when Frank walked out, clad only in a towel and with his skin glistening, Gerard grabbed him. He wrapped a hand around Frank's waist, pulling him back, and clamped the other down over his mouth. Frank squealed and struggled against his boyfriend's grasp, not sure who was behind him or what was going on.

Gerard shushed him, whispering, "It's me, Frankie. Calm down."

Frank whimpered, breathing heavily, and turned his head to look at the other man. A string of muffled noises came from behind Gerard's hand; maybe Frank trying ask what he was doing. But Gerard just pushed Frank's head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Mm, you look absolutely lovely," he purred, mouthing at Frank's neck. The skin was moist and unusually warm under his tongue, and Gerard could feel the smaller boy's pulse pounding wildly against his lips.

Gerard held Frank to him, flush against his back, and rocked his hips against Frank's ass, causing him to whine. Gerard breathed in his ear, "I'm going to let you go. And you're going to pull off the towel and get on the bed on your hands and knees. Don't talk."

Gerard released him, and Frank obeyed, confused but trusting. He dropped the towel and settled on the bed, shaking just a little, but eager for whatever was about to happen.

Gerard took his time undressing, letting Frank sit and wonder. When he finally knelt behind Frank, the items he needed lying next to him and out of his boyfriend's sight, Frank let out a shaky breath. He knew Gerard had told him not to speak, but he couldn't help but ask in a hoarse whisper, "What's going on?"

A sharp smack to his ass made Frank jerk forward, gasping. He went to look over his shoulder, but Gerard grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face down into the pillow. "Bad," Gerard reprimanded, giving him another smack. "Thought I told you not to fuckin' talk."

Frank whined, turning his head so he could breathe. "But—"

Gerard bit down on his shoulder, hard, and kept his teeth clamped onto Frank's skin when the boy screeched. "Gerard!" he begged, giving a breathy little chorus of "ah, ah, ah," that was more pain than pleasure.

When Gerard finally pulled back, there was a deep mark indented into Frank's shoulder, and his teeth had broken the skin, leaving tiny beads of red in their wake. A few tears ran down Frank's face. "Gee?" he questioned brokenly.

"I want you to be a good little bitch," Gerard gritted out, reaching for one of the items he'd gotten for Frank.

Frank started when his arms were yanked behind him forcefully and Gerard began tying them together at the wrist with a rough length of rope. "Gerard, you're scaring me," he pleaded. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hard as fuck.

Gerard pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his boyfriend's jaw. "Just trust me, honey. I'll make you feel real good, I promise."

A whimper and a nod, and then Frank was silent. He really did love Gerard, and trusted him with his life; he was sure whatever Gerard had planned was only with Frank's pleasure in mind. So he laid there and let Gerard tie his hands behind his back, hissing only slightly at the feeling of the rope biting into his skin.

When he finished, Gerard gave a satisfied hum. He positioned Frank so his ass was in the air, back arched beautifully. Then he picked up the belt that was lying on the sheets.

"Frankie, I think you'll like this next part," Gerard teased. "I know what a pain slut you are."

Without warning, he snapped the leather belt across Frank's ass. Frank screamed in pain.

Gerard admired the red stripe the belt had left on his boyfriend's soft, milky skin. This was one of the only places he didn't have tattoos, but Gerard was determined to mark it up just as much as the rest of his body.

Another quick snap of the belt, and Frank was crying out again, jerking forward in a futile attempt to get away from Gerard and the pain he seemed bent on inflicting. "Fuck!" Frank shrieked. "Stop!"

"Aw, Frankie," the other man pouted. "Gonna spoil all my fun?" He hit Frank again, harder. "I don't think you really want me to stop. I know you love pain."

He was right, but this was verging on too much. Frank's ass was burning, and he yelled shrilly when the next blow came. He reveled in the feeling of Gerard's cool hands stroking his hot skin, and begged, "That's enough, please Gerard."

"One more." The belt came down on Frank's ass one last time, before Gerard tossed it aside, running his fingers over the red welts forming on Frank's perfect little round ass.

Frank gasped for breath, his brain and body on overdrive. When Gerard's hand grasped his hard, leaking cock, he moaned, face heating up with embarrassment.

Gerard chuckled. "I knew you'd want this. You just need a bit of convincing."

Frank whined, bucking into Gerard's fist. "Please, _Gee_."

This was going perfectly. Frank was responding so well to him, hard and desperate. Gerard knew he could make Frank dizzy with pleasure, if he'd only give up control for a little while.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," Gerard said, pulling Frank up to sit on his knees. "I'll take good care of you."

"Fuck me?" Frank begged. His head fell back against Gerard's chest, and his eyes were shut. He looked beautiful in the most sinful way.

Gerard dragged Frank off the bed, smirking at the boy's confused whine. "Naughty boys like you don't get to be fucked nice and slow in bed."

Frank was shoved face-first into the wall, groaning when his head hit the hard surface. Gerard's strong hands grabbed his hips and tugged them back, making Frank stick out his pretty, bruised ass. His back arched almost painfully and his arms were starting to cramp, but it was only heightening his pleasure.

Gerard slicked up two fingers with spit, and pressed them against Frank's entrance. Frank whimpered, pushing back like a slut, and after a moment's hesitation, Gerard shoved them in in one quick motion.

Frank's jaw fell slack. For a moment, he couldn't breathe; he just stood there shaking, face scrunching up in pain.

"How's it feel, Frankie?" Gerard teased, curling and scissoring his fingers. A weak sound came from Frank.

"What?" Gerard demanded, forcing in a third finger, dry. "Couldn't hear you, baby."

Frank was screaming now, but Gerard didn't stop. He kept thrusting his fingers, opening up his boyfriend's tight little hole as he ground his hard cock into Frank's thigh.

"Gee!" Frank shrilled when he was finally able to form coherent sounds. "Oh, fuck."

Gerard pulled his fingers out roughly. That was all the prep he was going to give Frank. "You ready for me to fuck you now, whore?"

"Y-yes, yes," Frank stuttered desperately.

Gerard lined up, free hand holding the back of Frank's neck in a vice-like grip. He rubbed the tip of his dick against the boy's hole, teasing.

Frank tensed when he realized what Gerard was doing. "Gerard," he whined. "Lube, _please_."

A dark chuckle came from Gerard, and he pinned Frank to the wall when he began struggling. "Nuh uh. I want you to really feel me."

Frank made a scared little noise, unable to get away and completely at Gerard's mercy. When he felt the head of his big cock nudging into him, the tears started coming again. "No, no, Gee. Gee, stop— _please_."

Gerard knew Frank didn't really mean it. He loved pain and he loved getting fucked, and Gerard knew he could make him feel amazing, if Frank would just let him. So he kept pushing in, groaning softly when the head of his cock slipped inside his boyfriend's tight ass.

"Stop!" Frank screamed. Gerard was pushing into him, slow and agonizingly painful. Hot tears ran down his face. He didn't want to take Gerard dry, it was fucking _excruciating_. "Stop, it hurts!"

Hands tangled in Frank's damp hair and played across his skin as Gerard cooed soothingly, "It's okay, baby. It'll feel good, I promise."

No. No, this didn't feel good; Frank felt like his ass was being split in half, and he was lightheaded. He gave up on trying to make Gerard stop and focused on relaxing his body as he stood there and took it.

When Gerard had bottomed out, he gave Frank a moment to adjust before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Frank moaned—more pain than pleasure—and moved with his body. Gerard set a hard, steady pace, torn between the discomfort of going in dry and the ecstasy of how warm and tight Frank was.

Frank jolted forward with every thrust, sobbing softly. He thought for sure Gerard was going to break him.

Suddenly, Frank keened, eyes rolling back, and he fucked himself back onto Gerard's cock. "Oh! Right _there_ ," he moaned. Gerard angled his thrusts to keep hitting that spot, and soon Frank was screaming for a completely different reason.

"I knew you'd like this," Gerard rasped, holding up his boyfriend's weak body. "You're such a good little slut."

Frank moaned and gasped, dizzy with pleasure which was made all the more intense by the pain. He chanted Gerard's name over and over, until he finally wrapped a hand around Frank's heavy, weeping cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. In a few moments, Frank was screaming and painting the wall with his come, breath hitching as Gerard fucked him through the aftershocks.

"Gee," he whimpered brokenly when he'd come down from his high. He was over sensitive and begging him to stop, but Gerard just kept battering his prostate, one hand pulling Frank's hair and the other leaving dark bruises on his hip.

"Fuck," Gerard panted. "God, you feel so good, Frankie. I'm gonna come, fuck."

Frank could feel it when Gerard began to pulse inside him, spilling his hot come into Frank's sore ass. As his orgasm tore through him, Gerard yanked his boyfriend's head back by the hair before slamming it into the wall. Hard.

Frank screamed, his head throbbing. He could feel a trickle of blood dripping down from his forehead.

Gerard moaned at the sight of his bruised and bleeding lover, crying and shaking and clenching around his cock. His orgasm seemed to last forever, him buried in Frank's ass and stuffing him full of come.

 

*****

 

When Frank came to, he was lying in bed, wrapped in thick, warm blankets and curled up in Gerard's arms. The rope binding his hands was gone, though the stinging in his wrists remained. His body ached—especially his ass.

"Frankie, baby?" Gerard murmured, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Frank sniffled. "Yes."

Gerard kissed him gently, holding Frank like he was the most precious thing in the world. "I love you," he whispered when they parted.

Frank smiled weakly, and saying honestly, "I love you, too. That felt really good."

"Good," Gerard said, pleased. "I was worried I might have gone a little too far."

Frank hummed, stoking his fingers through his lover's sweaty-damp hair. "No. Just—maybe next time, just listen to me. If I ask you to stop."

Gerard's face fell. "I'm sorry, Frank."

Frank shook his head, eyes fluttering shut. It suddenly hit him how exhausted he was. "S'okay. I just—you scared me."

"I love you," Gerard repeated, kissing the Band-Aid on Frank's forehead. He really did.

Frank smiled sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes. "Love you, Gee."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions or if there is anything you'd like to see in this series :)


End file.
